


Spilt Milk

by peachypai



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Strap-Ons, VERY POORLY WRITTEN, Vibrators, sorry lmao, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypai/pseuds/peachypai
Summary: Miu can't stop thinking about Kaede, so she has to do something about it.





	Spilt Milk

Miu had been thinking about Kaede for the past few days. They had become girlfriends, not that long ago. All she could think about was Kaede's soft silky skin against her own. Her sweet voice, her really pretty pink eyes, her ass- Well, she couldn't help but think those things. Who could blame her? She was just that damn attractive. They had had a few makout sessions, but never really had sex. Miu grabbed the vibrator she made last week, and slid her lace panties off. She put them aside, and turned her vibrator on.

She applied it to her clit. She bit her lip, trying to keep in the moans now escaping her mouth. She turned the setting on all the way, twisting and turning it on her clit. She was close to her orgasm and she knew it. "A-Ahhh...f-fu-" she started fingering herself while twirling the vibrator. Finally, she came and let out a pleased sigh. Shutting off the vibrator, she whined and started rubbing her clit. She started drooling, and rubbed it even harder. "Hah...Ah...!" she squirted all over her bed, and arched her back. 

She laid there, panting. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She pulled herself up, put her underwear and skirt back on. She tripped over a few things before she got to the door, but she made it. She opened it, her hair a mess and sweat dripping down her cheek. She looked up and down the figure. It was Kaede. Miu's eyes widened but she quickly smirked. "Haha, hey what's up?" Truthfully, Miu was blushing. Not just because it was Kaede but because she had just fantasized about her having sex with her and masturbated to it. She gulped, waiting for her response. "I just wanted to come visit. 

“Can i come in?" She asked innocently. Miu hesitated for a minute, but soon nodded. Miu invited her in, moving a few things around. Kaede walked in, looking at her room. They both sat down on the bed. "So, what'd ya want? Was i too gorgeous for you, so you couldn't stay away?" Miu asked, smirking. Kaede blushed, her ahoge scrunching up. 

“No, it's just...well, i've been thinking a lot about you lately and..." Kaede looked the other way and noticed a wet vibrator peaking out behind Miu’s pillow. She blushed, and Miu noticed. "I um..." She paused. Miu put her hand on Kaede's thigh. Kaede's eyes widened, she blushed furiously. "Miu..." Kaede said, looking at her with hazy eyes. Miu started rubbing her thigh. Kaede leaned in and started kissing Miu. Miu deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Miu wrapped her arms around her neck. They broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them. Both panting, Miu guided her hand up to Kaede's thigh again and moved it up, pulling her skirt up. Her now soaked panties were visible. 

Kaede blushed, averting her eyes. Miu smirked. "You're already wet?" Miu asked and started rubbing her pussy through her soaked panties. Kaede bit her lip, moaning. Kaede looked at Miu with half lidded eyes, her face flushed. Miu then started removing Kaede’s panties, Kaede helped her. 

Miu blushed at the sight of it. “You’re so wet. Were you really thinking about me that much?” Miu asked, rubbing Kaede’s clit. “A-Ah...I-“ Before Kaede could finish her sentence, Miu started rubbing faster and faster. Kaede moaned loudly and grasped the bedsheets. Miu sped up, and as Kaede arched her back she squirted all over Miu’s hand and the bed. Kaede panted, and drooled from the pleasure. Miu licked her fingers and grinned. 

“Tastes good.” She winked at her. Kaede looked away, covering her mouth. Miu layed Kaede on her back all the way on the bed, and sat on top of her. She planted kisses on her neck, she started sucking the skin, removing Kaede’s shirt. Kaede started removing Miu’s, while moaning. Miu left two hickey’s on her neck and trailed her hand slowly down to her chest, then to her breasts. She poked one of them and squeezed it. “Nice tits.” Miu smirked, licking one of the nipples. Kaede squeezed her eyes shut, biting back moans. Though, pointless to avoid moaning, the room was soundproof. 

Miu bit the nipple, leaving a light teethmark on it. Kaede yelped, wrapping her arms around Miu’s neck. Miu kissed her passionately, and looked at her. “I’m gonna get a strap on. Are you cool with that?” She asked. Kaede opened her eyes, and looked up at her and nodded. Miu got off of her and grabbed the the strap on and applied it to herself. It was medium length, not too big not too small. She started stroking it and walked to Kaede, who was panting. She rubbed the tip of it on Kaede’s pussy. Kaede moaned, squirming a little. “Ready?” Miu asked, waiting for her approval. Kaede nodded, and watched her. Miu entered her gently, and started thrusting. 

Kaede moaned loudly, wiggling around. “Are you okay?” Miu asked her. “Y-Yes! keep going...” Kaede shouted. Miu started moving a bit faster, because of Kaede’s approval. Kaede was a drooling mess, flushed to her ears. All that was heard throughout the room was loud moans from Kaede and the slapping of the dildo against her skin. “I-I’m cumming!” Kaede shouted, her eyes filled with lust. Miu quickened, thrusting as hard as she could. “I’m gonna cum!” Kaede came, she moaned loudly, shouting Miu’s name. 

She sighed in pleasure. Miu slowly pulled out, Kaede’s cum dripping out a little. “H-How was...” Miu paused, panting. “How was that?” Miu asked, looking at her. Kaede smiled at her and rubbed her clit slowly. “I-It was...good.” Kaede said, averting her eyes out of embarrassment. Want to try vibrators?” Miu asked. Kaede nodded. “I’ll try it on you first.” She said, blushing hard. Miu grabbed the vibrator and have it to her. Kaede turned it on to medium. Miu pulled her panties and skirt down and laid on the bed. “Alright.” Miu smirked, looking at her. Kaede slowly applied it to her clit. Miu started moaning loudly, and drooling. Kaede turned it in different directions. “F-Fuc...k...! Turn it on higher!” Miu yelled. 

Kaede obeyed, and turned it to the highest setting it could go. Miu stuck her tongue out in pleasure and grabbed Kaede’s hand to motion it in a certain area. Kaede found the spot she wanted and twirled it in a fast motion. Miu was moaning and reached to Kaede’s breast, squeezing it.!Kaede started to finger her still wet pussy. They started moaning together in rhythm. Miu finally squirted on Kaede’s breasts. Miu looked at the other girl with a lewd expression. Kaede looked like a tomato. Miu smirked widely and grabbed the vibrator from her and pushed Kaede back to how she was before. 

Kaede’s eyes widened, as she looked up at the other girl. “My tuuuurn~” Miu hummed sweetly. Kaede nodded, preparing for what she was going to do next. Miu places the vibrator on Kaede’s nipple. Kaede moaned, making her toes curl. Miu was already blushing, but this was really cute and hot for her to watch. “Hah...” Kaede paused, panting. “Put it...there...please.” Kaede said, pointing to her pussy with a lewd face. 

Miu nodded and applied it to her pussy. Kaede smiled in pleasure. “Hehe... God, you’re so hot like this.” She started fingering Kaede’s pussy roughly. “M-Miu!” Kaede shouted, wrapping her arms around Miu’s back, scratching it from the pleasure. Finally, Kaede came. Miu turned the vibrator off and looked at the other girl, smiling. “Did you like that?” Miu asked, looking into the other girl’s lust filled eyes. Kaede nodded, wiping the drool from her mouth. Too tired to do anything else, they laid in Miu’s bed cuddling, and fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time making something like this. I apologize if it was super, super bad.


End file.
